<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>放飞自我 by hatakechris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430776">放飞自我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris'>hatakechris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, 土卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakechris/pseuds/hatakechris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各种放飞自我的脑洞，卡右，mob也有，懒得预警，都很变态，不要看谢谢了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OBKK, rape - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>放飞自我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>变态卡右别看谢谢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>想看怀孕的六代目，长期坐办公室身材相对来说比较丰腴一点，适合被干到揣包子。</p><p>既然已经有包子了，那肯定会涨乳，这样土就可以一边干下面一边喝新鲜的奶，卡高潮的时候浑身都是白色液体，自己的精液和乳汁流得到处都是。</p><p>后面的洞口都是白色的泡沫，整个人像是融化了的棉花糖一般。</p><p>大着肚子被操，手扶着肚子摇摇晃晃，奶/子也摇摇晃晃地喷r，被凶狠地顶撞然后高潮，刺激得越狠奶水反而更多，带土每天都可以喝得很饱。</p><p>闲暇时候常常是一边吃着土的唧唧一边被挤奶，是带土的小奶牛，自己是不允许碰的，哪怕涨得再怎么难受也只能靠带土，带土不在的时候只能好好用夹子夹住。带土操完了会奖励地亲亲肚子，感觉到一家三口紧密地结合在一起，卡就非常幸福，所以很喜欢大肚时候被带土干，而且这时候又很敏感多汁，土也很喜欢很满意，还会射在挺起的肚子上，用JJ抹得到处都是。</p><p>被操了很久本来已经习惯了后面高潮，不过开始产r以后就变成上面高潮了，卡JJ时常被锁着，she太多对身体不好，毕竟还怀着孩子，所以后面就变成了被干得高潮时候就开始喷乳，土很喜欢看他上下流水抽搐的样子，上面已经在不停的流乳了但是唧唧还是硬着，人已经爽到失神了。</p><p>就会被土扇奶子骂他淫荡，一打一手的滑腻。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>